Bring me to life
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Stiles va mal. Il pense que Scott ne le sais pas. Il a sous-estimé leur lien. Si l'un va mal, l'autre aussi.
1. Journal Stiles

_Salut me voici avec une nouvelle (courte) fiction ! ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bisous baveux._

* * *

21.09.2015 - Stiles

Cher Journal

Voilà un an que j'ai quitté Beacon Hills. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. J'avais oublié à quel point mon hyperactivité pouvait être aussi handicapant. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Les filles me sortent toujours la même phrase : « Tu es super beau, tes yeux sont magnifiques mais dès que tu ouvres ta bouche, tu gâches tout ». Comme si je le faisais exprès.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdu, je me sens nul. Je suis loin de mon père, de mon meilleur ami, du surnaturel. La vie est tellement triste... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'en sortir. Je suis tellement mal que je n'ose revenir chez moi que pour Noël car Noël est sacré chez les Stilinski. Aujourd'hui, on s'est encore moqué de moi. Cela en devient lassant...Toujours les mêmes insultes, toujours les mêmes moqueries, toujours les mêmes rires. Ils font de ma vie un véritable enfer ! Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. Par contre, je ne suis plus contre un petit verre le soir...

Je suis tellement seul que je parle même à un cahier, un putain de CAHIER ! Pas que je te dénigres... Loin de là, mais tu ne peux pas me répondre tu vois...

Je n'ai pas envie de déranger Scott, il a tellement à faire. Ce mec est un vrai super-héros ! Toujours à venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin. Il fait des études pour devenir vétérinaire et travailler avec Deaton voir reprendre son cabinet. Il est à la tête d'une meute de loups-garous qui protège sa ville, notre ville, Beacon Hills. Son ex première petite-amie, Allison, était une chasseuse issue de la famille Argent. Elle est morte en tentant de me sauver. Sa deuxième petite-amie, une kitsune, qui a choisit de partir vivre avec des femmes vivant sous terre. Bref, ce n'est pas la joie quoi. Il a un peu la chance de Derek, tu vois ? Mais bon, dans la catégorie _je n'ai pas de chance en amour_ , Derek bat toute vie sur Terre. Ce mec est l'incarnation même de la poisse. Entre sa mercenaire et sa darach et sans oublier, sa merveilleuse chasseuse psychopathe, Kate Argent, je pense qu'il mérite d'aller voir un psy. Il devrait aller voir Mlle Morell...

Bref, Scott ne se plaint jamais, même lorsque la meute s'est éloignée de lui. On y pensant, il est vraiment similaire à Derek...C'est fou.

On s'éloigne du sujet principal, Scott. Ce mec est la sagesse et la bonté personnifiée. Il a ce côté zen, rassurant alors que tout s'écroule autour de lui. Il supporte la peine de tout le monde sans jamais craquer, du moins pas devant nous. C'est un sur-homme. Bon, techniquement, c'est un sur-homme étant donné que son côté lupin lui donne des habilités qu'un humain ne pourrait avoir mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Passons, moi je suis sorti avec Malia. Une Hale, ouais je sais... J'ai eu une grande période de folie. Mais pour mon excuse, elle est juste super canon ! Ok elle est flippante sur les bords, ok elle est issue de deux parents psychopathes mais elle est sexy ! Genre vraiment mais vraiment hot... On s'entendait bien, elle était malgré tout adorable, je me comprends. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ça n'a pas marché. Trop de différences... Tu dois te dire : « Comme c'est surprenant ? » Suis-je réellement en train de parler avec un cahier et d'imaginer sa réponse ? Gênant... Je suis bon pour Eichen House je crois.

J'ai ensuite tenté quelque chose avec celle que je considérerais comme la femme de ma vie, THE WOMAN ! Lydia Martin. Je me rappelle m'imaginer avoir des enfants, une belle maison, de belles voitures et surtout une femme merveilleuse. Je me suis trompé. On avait vraiment rien en commun. On était ami, de véritable ami, sans plus et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne mettais plus rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus. L'avais-je même aimé ? En tout cas, le dossier Lydia est un dossier clos qui ne sera plus jamais ouvert.

Bref, je me plains et je veux être égoïste et avoir mon meilleur ami rien que pour moi pendant quelques temps mais je ne veux pas le surcharger. De plus, il veille sur mon père à ma demande. Je sais que s'il apprenait mon mal-être il rappliquerait illico parce que c'était comme ça qu'était Scott. Si tu n'allais pas bien, peu importe la distance, il allait tout faire pour te retrouver et t'aider du mieux qu'il le peut. On devrait l'appeler Saint Scott... Non, en fait non car les initiales font S.S … Suis-je allé trop loin dans ma pensée ? Parfaitement. Scott est le meilleur homme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Mais vraiment, il est si gentil, drôle, intelligent, beau, adorable, surtout quand il te regarde de ces petits yeux trop mignons. Bref, il est parfait.

Quand je vais mal, je pense à son sourire et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de plus. Je veux plus, je veux qu'il soit là. Je me rends compte qu'il a toujours tout fait pour me rendre heureux. Qu'il m'a toujours protégé de tout. Qu'il m'a toujours mit en valeur afin que je m'accepte. Qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Et maintenant que je suis loin de lui, je ressens ce vide et surtout je comprends pourquoi il me protégeait autant du monde humain. Il ne voulait pas que les moqueries m'atteignent, il ne voulait pas me voir triste. Comment ne pas craquer quand on se rend compte que sans lui, je ne suis plus rien...

J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour lui. Je me sens si nul. Il peut passer des heures à m'écouter parler et à suivre mes babillages sans m'interrompre une seule fois et surtout en suivant le fil de ma pensée. Et maintenant qu'il est loin de moi, je me rends compte de l'énorme chance que j'ai de l'avoir. Il est juste parfait.

Je pense l'avoir déjà dit qu'il était parfait non ? Je parle plus de lui que de moi mais que veux-tu ? Sans lui, le monde n'a plus de raison de tourner, selon moi.

Je n'irai finalement pas fêter Noël chez moi cette année. Je me sens trop mal. Je commence à avoir de plus en plus de sombres pensées. Je pleure la nuit. Depuis peu, j'ai même commencé à me scarifier, cela me rappelle que je suis toujours vivant et que je souffre énormément. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Si seulement Scott était là... Si seulement, je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais pas honte de moi-même. Je préfère me laisser mourir à petit feu plutôt que d'appeler Scott. Je dois apprendre à vivre indépendamment de lui. Lui, il y arrive bien. Comment fait-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne me considère pas comme moi je le considère. C'est vrai quoi, je le vénère. Je crois que je l'aime. Non, je suis complètement amoureux de lui. Peut-être que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un animal blessé, un homme brisé et incomplet, qu'il a prit sous son aile par pitié. Fais-je pitié ? Pourquoi dois-je vivre avec cette lourde solitude ? Je ne peux pas supporter ça. J'ai déjà assez de mal avec la perte de ma mère pour me rajouter cette solitude...

J'ai toujours aimé Scott. Toujours, je ne voulais juste pas l'accepter. Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi... Sérieux, il faut vraiment que je te montre à quoi ressemble Scott pour que tu comprennes ? Même lorsqu'il était asthmatique, il était super sexy. En fait, avant, il était craquant genre craquant comme le parfait gendre que toute famille rêverait d'avoir. Serviable, attentionné, bienveillant. C'était le mec un peu naïf qui te souriait tout le temps et qui se souciait de rien car pour lui tout le monde était bon, du moins que chacun avait sa part de bonté. Le genre de mec que tu devais sans cesse vérifier qu'il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir eu la chance d'atteindre la vingtaine car il pouvait sûrement se faire tuer par l'homme à qui il aurait tendu la main. Tu vois le genre ? Mais après la transformation, c'est devenu un nouveau genre de sexy. En plus de ce qu'il était avant, il a eu un côté plus sauvage, bestial. Il a aussi eu un côté plus badass, plus sombre qui est trop excitant ! Et puis ce physique...Mieux vaut pas nous aventurer là-bas. On pourrait ne pas s'en sortir vivant. Enfin surtout moi vu que tu n'existes pas.

Je me dégoûte. Franchement, cette sensation d'impuissance m'épuise.

Je n'ai, pour aujourd'hui, plus la force d'écrire ni de dormir. Cela va faire un mois que je dors très peu. J'en viens à maquiller mes cernes !

Bon, je te dis à tantôt cher journal.


	2. Journal Scott

_**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre écrit par Darness M :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **Allez faire un tour sur son profil, vous ne serez peut-être pas déçu :p**_

* * *

Cher Journal,

La dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, j'avais 12 ans... Les temps ont vraiment changé. Je suis un jeune homme maintenant. Je suis un loup-garou, un alpha. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Tout est parti d'une ballade en forêt, en pleine nuit, afin de retrouver une moitié de corps. Mon meilleur ami s'est fait attraper et je me suis retrouvé seul dans la forêt. J'ai finis par être mordu et en m'enfuyant, j'ai faillis être écrasé par une voiture. Bref, soirée de merde. Et là, tout a changé. Tout s'est développé. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Mais vraiment tout... Même dans mon pantalon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le sens que j'aime utiliser, c'est l'odorat. Au départ, je fus subjugué par l'odeur d'Allison, qui avait ce petit quelque chose, d'assez dangereux derrière sa gentillesse. C'était pareil pour Kira, elle est toujours gentille, généreuse, calme... Mais elle est quand même dangereuse. Mais la meilleure des odeurs est celle de Stiles. Ce n'est qu'un humain, armé seulement de son sarcasme et sa batte de baseball, il sent si bon... Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, je suis attiré par les gens dangereux. Gentil, mais dangereux. L'odeur de Stiles est tellement alléchante, bandante, que je lui ai piqué un vêtement pour pouvoir le sentir même quand il n'est pas là.

Et ça, pour pas là, il ne l'était pas. On était ami depuis si longtemps que j'en avais oublié qu'on pouvait se séparer. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché ma moitié, et c'était dur. Vivre sans Stiles ? Mais quel monde peut vous infliger pareille souffrance ? Il est parti étudier... Et moi, je suis resté là. Je ne l'ai même pas retenu. Il ne m'appelle pas. Je ne l'appelle pas non plus. C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça, parce que j'ai beau l'aimer de toutes mes forces, tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur et le protéger. Je veux le tenir loin du surnaturel. Loin du danger. Sans moi, il pourra mener une existence normale. Il pourrait même se trouver une jolie petite amie, se marier... Pendant que je serais remplis de regrets. Mais je ne dirais rien. Je ne me plaindrais pas. Je ne laisserais rien paraître. Parce que ce sera ma décision. Je ne veux surtout pas le perdre, et continuer de le voir sourire, même si je ne fais plus parti de sa vie...

Tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu comprends vraiment mes sentiments ? Non, je le sais, tu n'es qu'un journal. J'espère que Stiles va bien. Il ignore sans doute à quel point je l'aime... Il me manque. Il me manque tellement. Je voudrais juste entendre le son de sa voix, juste ça. Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas ? M'a-t-il déjà oublié ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Non. Je sais que non. C'est Stiles, celui que j'aime. Il souffre sans doute encore plus que moi de notre séparation. On se complète tellement, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est impossible. Son odeur... Son visage, son sourire, sa voix, nos discussions, ses fins doigts contre les miens... ça me manque trop. Ça me manque tellement, et j'ai la prétention de croire que je peux vivre sans lui pour qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur ? Je suis un alpha, un véritable alpha, c'est vrai... Mais Stiles est ma plus grande faiblesse.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ce serait tellement égoïste de ma part de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. En même temps, je m'inquiète pour lui. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il va. Si tout se passe bien de son coté. Si je ne lui manque pas trop. S'il... Ressent la même chose que moi. Déjà la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. J'ai de plus en plus de mauvais pressentiments à ce sujet.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Je dois l'appeler au plus vite.

Je te laisse, je vais lui passer un coup de fil avant de dormir.

Il... Il n'a pas répondu. C'est la première fois. Tu crois qu'il me rappellera ? Il ne me rappellera pas, hein ? Je le sais... Je me sens si seul. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi comme ça ? Et je n'ai rien vu venir ! Je suis le pire meilleur ami de la terre. C'est terrible. Je me sens mal...

Ai-je tord de lui courir après ? Mais j'ai mal. J'ai si mal. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, j'ai l'impression de le perdre et ne rien pouvoir y faire. C'est cruel. Trop cruel. Je l'aime, je... vivre sans lui est un supplice. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais même pas à qui je peux en parler. Stiles est toute ma vie. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, s'il décide de continuer à s'éloigner de moi comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

Mais je le ferais. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne peux pas perdre Stiles, c'est mon point d'ancrage, c'est ma raison de vivre, c'est ma meute, mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime ! Je ne peux pas le laisser, je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible, même s'il me déteste, même s'il ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime, je ne peux pas le laisser s'éloigner encore plus de moi ! Je perdrais tout. À commencer par la raison.

La folie... Le loup en moi... Stiles ne le sait pas mais je ne le contrôle pas si bien que ça, surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Il est une partie sombre de moi que je n'avais pas avant, si je le laissais agir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire... Si je l'ai contrôlé jusque-là, c'était pour Stiles. J'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal. Mais il ressent ma tristesse, mon angoisse, il devient plus fort, il se débat et veut sortir...

Stiles, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Dis-moi que tu es là. Reviens prés de moi avant que je ne commette l'irréparable...


	3. Journal de Stiles

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

24 Décembre 2015

Cher Journal,

Je fête Noël seul, je n'ai pas eu le courage de revoir mon père, mes amis et surtout Scott. Comment aurai-je eu le courage ? Il est sans doute bien plus heureux sans moi.

Je dois bien t'avouer qu'en ce moment même, une bouteille de whisky me fait de l'œil. Dois-je boire à ne plus avoir soif ? J'aimerais, cependant, j'en suis incapable.

Je ne peux me résoudre à le faire. Ce serait faire déshonneur à mon Alpha, à celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Scott a essayé de m'avoir au téléphone, il essaye toujours d'ailleurs...

Je sais qu'il m'en veut. Je sais que je lui ai fait mal mais j'aurai aimé lui faire mal différemment. J'aimerais qu'il souffre parce qu'il m'aime. Je veux qu'il ressente ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de lui. Son sourire et sa voix ne cessent de me hanter. Je veux vivre bordel ! J'en ai marre d'être sous sa coupe, s'il savait tout ce dont je serais capable pour le contenter.

Hier, j'ai fait quelque chose que je m'étais interdit de faire. J'ai fait un rêve érotique entre lui et moi. C'était passionné, excitant et profondément puissant. C'était tellement chaud, que ma main s'était lentement aventuré vers mon entre-jambe. Rien qu'en imaginant son corps musclé, mes sens me jouaient des tours. Je pressais lentement mes doigts autour de ma queue gonflée d'excitation. Et c'est avec passion que je me masturbais.

J'imaginais sa queue dans ma bouche, dans mon fondement. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de me faire prendre par quelqu'un. Penser au bruit de chaque coup de bassin, de mes halètements et de ses gémissements m'envoyaient, sur tout mon corps, des ondes de chaleur.

Inconsciemment, j'avais accéléré la cadence. Je mordais mes lèvres pour ne pas exprimer trop fort mon plaisir.

Je branlais vigoureusement mon pénis, je respirais fort et je n'avais eu qu'une seule pensée en tête : Scott.

La jouissance fut violente et harassante. Jamais, je n'avais connu de plaisir solitaire aussi intense. Trop fatigué, je m'étais endormi peu après.

Désormais, à chaque pensée de Scott, je sentais une envie salace, s'immiscer en moi. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Comment survivre à ça ? Autant mourir tout de suite !

Je m'ennuie... Je n'ai personne à qui parler et je ne peux pas parler à Scott sans me trahir, super... Ça se trouve, je me rends malade pour rien. Ça se trouve, le fait de tout lui avouer me délivrera de son emprise sur moi. Peut-être que même que je serais de nouveau heureux.

Non. Non, aucune femme, aucun homme ne peut être à la hauteur de mon Scotty. Si je ne l'ai pas, je serais complètement incapable de retrouver un bonheur absolu. Suis-je destiné à n'être qu'un homme malheureux ? Destiné à aimer et rêver ce qu'il ne pourra posséder ?

Que dois-je faire journal ? Dois-je arrêter de réfléchir et profiter de Noël pour boire à en perdre raison puis, reprendre tristement mon existence, en étant sans cesse torturé par l'amour porté pour mon meilleur ami ?

Scott ne cesse de m'appeler. Je me sens mal. Je veux lui répondre mais les mots me manquent. Il se lassera bien vite de moi...

Petit aparté, devrais-je reprendre contact avec Isaac ou Jackson ? Ou Derek ? S'il y a bien des mecs qui connaissent un rayon sur l'amour malheureux, c'est bien eux.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer : Jackson a profondément aimé Lydia (peut-être qu'il l'aime toujours d'ailleurs) et n'a jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Il a préféré s'enfuir à Londres. Il avait sans doute honte d'avoir été un ancien Kamina sanguinaire… Isaac est tombé amoureux d'Allison qui est morte quelques temps plus tard, à cause de moi. Il est parti en France avec Christ. Quant à Derek que dire... Entre celle qu'il a voulu transformer en loup-garou mais qui est décédée, l'autre qui a fait cramé sa famille et celle qui a tenté de supprimer tous les loups-garous, je pense qu'il détient (et à juste titre) le titre du plus malheureux en amour. Bon entre nous, Derek fait parti d'une autre catégorie. On est bien loin de mon petit problème de cœur. Ce mec est carrément maudit.

Bref, par dépit, je viens d'envoyer un message à Jackson. Celui que je ne contacte jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me réponde. Plus personne ne lui parle. Je ne risque rien du tout de toute manière. Je sais que cela restera entre lui et moi.

Je lui ai donc renvoyé un autre long message, expliquant mes peines. Je me sens idiot. J'ai l'impression d'avoir partagé un secret qui ferait vaciller le monde entier. Hors le monde entier se fiche bien de savoir que j'aime éperdument Scott.

Cela va bien faire une heure que j'attends une réponse. Ça se trouve, il ne se souviens plus de moi. Ou il en a juste rien à cirer. C'est vrai, pourquoi ai-je la prétention de marquer les gens. C'est Scott qui marque les gens, pas moi.

Que dois-je faire ? Jackson est en train de m'appeler.. Pourquoi suis-je en train de paniquer comme une pucelle en chaleur ?

Bon, tant pis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Bon... Je viens officiellement de me ridiculiser devant Jackson. Il est 22h, et je viens de terminer une longue heure de conversation téléphonique. Que dire.. Je ne l'ai franchement pas reconnu. Il est si adulte maintenant. Jackson m'a conseillé sans se moquer de moi une seule fois ! Que lui est-il arrivé au Royaume-Uni ? J'espère qu'Isaac, à lui aussi changé... Tu me diras, il est en France... Il s'est sans doute noyé dans la masse.

Je m'éloigne du sujet principal ! Dis-le si je m'écarte. Techniquement, tu ne peux rien me dire mais on va faire comme si... En fait, c'est carrément étrange.

Bref, Jackson m'a conseillé de tout avouer à Scott. Comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde ! Je suis trop lâche pour lui dire quoique ce soit. Je n' ai pas le courage. Je sais que Scott sera compréhensif et qu'il sera adorable avec moi, mais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux qu'il me voit comme un homme désirable, comme une source de plaisir, pas comme une petite chose qu'on doit ménager.

Finalement, je pense que la meilleure solution est de l'oublier. Je devrais peut-être partir faire de l'humanitaire et revenir que très rarement aux États-Unis. Je vais faire ça. C'est décidé, je ferais tout pour oublier Scott Mccall.

Je l'espère à très vite journal, car l'aventure va commencer.


End file.
